keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Barden Pendil
Barden Pendil was a human knight and chieftain of the Lear. He was loyal to the elven Empire even after its fall. Bio: Early Life: Bardon was born to the Lear tribe a group of humans loyal to the elven emperors. Like his father before him he was trained in combat and learned elvish in order to become the chieftain one day. He became chieftain at the age of sixteen after his father died of a fever. Fomorain Crisis. When Alberich Kiesel called his banner lords too aid him in driving back the fomorain invasion Bardon was among them. Here he met with fellow chiften Durant Eifel who became his mentor. He fought along side the elves in meny skirmishes . Including one on the Road to Retom where he was rescued from being overrun by Kie Nesiem, a great elven warrior. He survived the Disaster at Retom with the Aid of Durant escaping with his people before they were overrun. He would rejoin the Elven forces at Falstaf were he would prove his courage slaying Fulci Menisi, the leader of the fomorian cavalry. His people would then aid in driving the Fomorain horde back into the sea. He would be saddend to learn of his friend Durant Eifel's death at the hands of the Vòuc. He would return to the Lear and lead them well for meny years, often visiting Durants young son Elroy out of respect of the fallen knight. Defense of Elvenkind. Several years later he would be a member of the Moot of Ladrin a collation of human leaders. They would discuss the fate of human kind. Meny among the collective, such as Elonzo Pazaro suggested to rebel against the elves, blaming them for the terrible disease that had been killing meny humans and gnomes across Keyvaile. Bardon refused but was knocked out when he disagreed with Atif Ladrin's plans to kill the emperor. Upon awaking he rode to Inlawseee and warned Alberich about the coming rebellion. Though he was labeled a race traitor he fought on the elven side during Atif's Rebellion along side Elroy Eiffel. He fought in meny battles against the rebels but in the end he was unable to stop the elven Empire from failing. After the war Alberich gave him the lands of Kama in the east were his people settled down. He married and elven woman and had a daughter named Edith. The Rise of Kamalear: He would rule for meny years as Chieftain of the Lear. He ruled greatly and his people prospered until the rise of Ephraim Vonner who began to raid his lands. He tried to fight off the man but he had grown old. He and his Daugher Edith at one point fought off a group of warriors hied by Vonner and drove them off. Months later he met with Algar Peredhil a Yong man escaping the armies of Vonner and made him his hair after he defeated his daughter in single combat. While at first reluctant the young man agreed and set off raising an army to defend the Lear people He would eventually win his war against Vonner with Algar slaying the warlock. Bardon would die a few years later at the age of 99. Personalty: Bardon was a Loyal and Trusting man, he always kept his oaths even if it was bad for him. He was stubborn and proud of his values and his loyalty for the elves, even fighting against his fellow humans in their defense. Titles: Trivia: * Bardon is one of the first Keyvaile Characters we see his entire life From his youth in the Fomorain Crisis, to his old age and death in rise of Kamalear. * He is the first majer Keyvaile Character to be stated dieing of Old Age. Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Elf-Freind Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Heros Category:Kamalear Category:EmpireoftheElves Category:FomorianCrisisHeros Category:Keyvaille Category:Keyvaile Category:Dead Category:Factionleader